vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~/Characters
The official profiles for the characters of Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~ can be found on HoneyWorks' website. Hiyori, Yuujirou, and Aizou do not have character descriptions on the main website at the moment. More info on the characters to be added soon. Characters Serizawa Haruki Confession serizawa haruki.png|Serizawa Haruki haruki serizawa.png|ditto * Profile: He's mischievous, but loves helping people. He doesn't talk to girls often, and mostly hangs out with guys instead. He's surprisingly methodical and can be sensitive. * Siblings: Older Brother who is a fully fledged adult. (deceased) * Song focus: First Love Picture Book ''(indirectly), ''A Teacher, Detained, Goodbye to Our Mutual Unrequited Love (indirectly), Tokyo Summer Session, Propose, Can You Hear Me. Birthday: April 5th (Aries) / Blood Type: A / Height: 175 cm / Voiced by: Aida Miou Confession aida miou.png|Aida Miou miou aida.png|ditto * Profile: She's shy and isn't the type to stand out, but she's kindhearted and has a lot of friends. She doesn't talk to guys a lot with the exception of Haruki. * Siblings: Only child. * Song focus: First Love Picture Book, Goodbye to Our Mutual Unrequited Love (indirectly), Future Chart, Tokyo Summer Session, Propose (indirectly). Birthday: March 20th (Pisces) / Blood Type: A / Height: 153 cm / Voiced by: Setoguchi Yuu Confession setoguchi yuu.png|Setoguchi Yuu yuu setoguchi.png|ditto * Profile: Kind to both guys and girls alike. Unaware of his popularity. Though many people like him, he isn't very interested (or doesn't notice). He can sometimes be sulky and indecisive. * Siblings: Younger sister in first year of high school. * Song focus: Confession Rehearsal (indirectly), Confession Rehearsal -another story-'', ''Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence, Diagnosis: Lovesickness (indirectly), Falling in Love Now. (indirectly), Tokyo Summer Session. Birthday: July 11th (Cancer)|''Blood type:'' AB|''Height:'' 178 cm|''Voiced by:'' Enomoto Natsuki Confession enomoto natsuki.png|Enomoto Natsuki Natsuki enomoto.png|ditto * Profile: Bright, assertive, and loves sports. Eats a lot. She wants to boost her femininity, but wears track pants under her uniform skirt all year around. (Her friends tell her to wear them to make moving around easier). * Siblings: Younger brother in first year of high school. * Song focus: Confession Rehearsal, Confession Rehearsal -another story-'' (indirectly), ''Diagnosis: Lovesickness, Confession Rival Declaration (indirectly), Falling in Love Now. (indirectly), Tokyo Summer Session. Birthday: June 27th (Cancer)|''Blood type: 0''|''Height:'' 161 cm|''Voiced by'': Mochizuki Souta Confession mochizuki souta.png|Mochizuki Souta souta mochizuki.png|ditto * Profile: Ernest and straightforward. His feelings are pure, but he tends to get jealous. Since he has a childish face, his friends make fun of him. His nickname "Mochita" comes from combining his name and the word "yakimochi" (jealousy). * Siblings: Older sister in college and younger sister in elementary school. * Song focus: A Solution for Jealousy, A Solution for Jealousy -another story-'' (indirectly), ''Tokyo Summer Session, The Day When I Call Your Name, The Day When I Know Love (indirectly). Birthday: September 3rd (Virgo)|''Blood type:'' B|''Height:'' 165 cm|''Voiced by:'' Hayasaka Akari Confession hayasaka akari.png|Hayasaka Akari Akari hayasaka.png|ditto * Profile: Oblivious in the matters of love and crushes. She's shy but has a friendly smile, which makes her popular. Airheaded. Not very good at sports. * Siblings: Older sister in college. * Song focus: A Solution for Jealousy (indirectly), A Solution for Jealousy -another story-'', ''Tokyo Summer Session, The Day When I Call Your Name (indirectly), The Day When I Know Love. Birthday: December 3rd (Sagittarius)|''Blood type:'' O|''Height:'' 158 cm|''Voiced by:'' Setoguchi Hina 6ab05b0e5efd2df2267f054a89aad574.png|Setoguchi Hina Hina setoguchi.png|ditto * Profile: Setoguchi Yuu's younger sister, in her third year of middle school. Has an emotional and cheerful personality. At home, she acts rough and can sometimes be a bit careless. * Siblings: Older brother in third year of highschool. * Song focus: Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence, Confession Rival Declaration (indirectly), Falling in Love Now., Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story- ''(indirectly), ''Triangle Jealousy (indirectly), It Was Supposed to be Hate, Thank You for Choosing Me. Birthday: August 8th (Leo)|''Blood type:'' A|''Height:'' 149 cm|''Voiced by:'' Ayase Koyuki Confession ayase koyuki.png|Ayase Koyuki 31b4004f065a83491b2c6473936b0f0b.png|ditto * Profile: Gardening Club member. He used to look like a girl. He's shy and reserved around his classmates, and not very talkative. But he'll meet up with Natsuki to talk about their favorite manga, music, or other things. After his image change, he became popular with girls. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence (indirectly), Confession Rival Declaration, Falling in Love Now. ''(indirectly). ''Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-''(indirectly), ''Triangle Jealousy (indirectly), Understand This Youth. Birthday: August 28th (Virgo)|Blood type: A|Height: 163 cm|Voiced by: Akechi Saku Confession akechi saku.png|Akechi Saku * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD, cousin mentioned * Song focus: A Teacher, Detained, Love/Hate Majority. Birthday: May 29th (Gemini)|''Blood type:'' O|''Height:'' 183 cm|''Voiced by:'' Enomoto Koutarou Confession enomoto koutarou.png|Enomoto Koutarou Kotaro High School.png|ditto * Profile: TBD * Siblings: Older sister in third year of highschool. * Song focus: Falling in Love Now. (indirectly), Sankaku Jealousy, Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-, It Was Supposed to be Hate, Kore Seishun Understand, Thank You for Choosing Me. Birthday: November 29th (Sagittarius)|''Blood type:'' B|''Height:'' 160 cm|''Voiced by:'' Narumi Sena Confession narumi sena.png|Sena * Profile: TBD * Siblings: A younger sister. * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings (indirectly), Friday's Good Mornings -another story-'', ''Sunday's Secret, Romeo (indirectly). Birthday: October 16th (Libra)|''Blood type:'' B|''Height:'' 160 cm|''Voiced by:'' Hamanaka Midori Confession hamanaka midori.png|Hamanaka Midori * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings, Friday's Good Mornings -another story- ''(indirectly), ''Sunday's Secret. Birthday: January 23rd (Aquarius)|''Blood type:'' A|''Height:'' 169cm|''Voiced by:'' Takamizawa Arisa Takamizawa Arisa.png|Takamizawa Arisa * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Mean Encounter (indirectly), Assertion of the Heart. Birthday: February 3rd (Aquarius)|''Blood type:'' B|''Height:'' 150cm|''Voiced by:'' Shibasaki Ken Confession Shibaken.png|Shibasaki Ken * Profile: Koutarou's flirtatious friend, and a known playboy among the school. * Siblings: Little brother. * Song focus: Mean Encounter. Birthday: April 1st (Aries)|''Blood type:'' O|''Height:'' 167cm|''Voiced by:'' Yamamoto Koudai koudai.png|Yamamoto Koudai * Profile: A studious boy with glasses, part of the "Idiot Trio" formed by himself, Shibasaki, and Koutarou. Often makes observations about the situations at hand. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: N/A Birthday: November 7th (Scorpio)|Blood type: A|Height: 172cm|Voiced by: Suzumi Hiyori Confession Hiyori.png|Susumi Hiyori * Profile: A young girl in her first year of high school, having just moved to Tokyo from the countryside. She first appears in Blooming into the Color of Love at the very end as a preview for her own arc. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Nonfantasy (indirectly), Heroine Raising Project. Birthday: March 20 |''Blood type: TBD|''Height: 153 cm|''Voiced by:'' Yuujirou Confession Yuuji.png|Yuujirou * Profile: A Teen idol in the unit LIP×LIP with Aizou. Appears alongside Hiyori in Blooming Into the Color of Love. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Romeo, Nonfantasy, Dream Fanfare, Yappa Saikyou!, Choco Kano, Heroine Raising Project. Birthday: February 22 |''Blood type:'' B|''Height:'' 160cm|''Voiced by:'' Aizou Confession Aizou.png|Aizou * Profile: A teen idol in the unit LIP×LIP with Yuujirou. Connected to Ken. First appears in Sunday's Secret as a cameo before making a proper introduction in the Romeo vomic. * Siblings: older brother. * Song focus: Romeo, Nonfantasy, Dream Fanfare, Yappa Saikyou!, Choco Kano, Heroine Raising Project. Birthday: February 22 |''Blood type:'' A|''Height:'' 166 cm|''Voiced by:'' Category:Confession Executive Committee Love Series